Better Off Dead
by Marlingrl
Summary: When Aoshi goes missing, Misao begs Kenshin to find him. Kenshin falls into the same trap and now their one hope for rescue is an unlikely duo, Sano & Hiko. Will they be rescued or will Sano & Hiko kill each other trying?
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! It's time for a new story. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed or read "The Brave Ones". I hope this one turns out as good.

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

Me no own.

Better Off Dead

Chapter 1

Kenshin walked down the dusty road. The summer air hung heavy and with each footfall, a small cloud of dust rose. Kenshin wiped the sweat from his brow. Looking ahead, he could just make out the sparkling of the ocean. Sighing, he continued his walk to the small fishing village of Oskara.

A month ago, Kenshin had been enjoying his life in Tokyo. It had been a quiet day when everything changed. He'd been crouched at the tub scrubbing laundry, listening to his newlywed wife and her apprentice training, when the bell at the gate had rung. Answering it, Kenshin was surprised to find a young messenger with an urgent telegram. Taking the envelope, Kenshin had returned to the yard and sat on the engawa to read it. He was soon joined by Kaoru and Yahiko, who'd become curious at the sound of the bell.

As he read the contents of the telegram, Kenshin became concerned. The telegram was sent by Misao. Aoshi had been investigating the mysterious disappearance of fighters from the revolution, when he himself mysteriously disappeared. The Oniwaban group and its contacts could find no sign of him. Misao was frantic with worry as two weeks had already passed with no word from Aoshi and no news of his whereabouts. It was as though he had simply disappeared from the face of the earth. Misao had begged Kenshin for his help as she could think of no one else to turn to.

That had been a month ago. Kenhsin had left Kaoru and Yahiko in Tokyo under Sano's care and he had traveled to Kyoto the day after receiving the telegram. He'd been given all the information they had on the case Aoshi had been working on. Armed with his sakabatou and the knowledge the Oniwaban group had uncovered, Kenshin started out. Everything they'd uncovered pointed to this small, unassuming fishing village.

Aoshi had been investigating the disappearances of men who were fighters during the Revolution. The stories from the victim's families had all been similar. The fighter received an invitation from a man named Tsubara. There was a competition in skill and the fighter was singled out for his abilities. The price was said to be 10,000 yen. A small fortune for these poorer families who were struggling to make ends meet. The fighters had left, never to be seen again. The oldest case was almost two years with the man gone! Many of the families had already given up hope. The Oniwaban group had looked into this Tsubara and found nothing. Whoever this person was, they'd covered their tracks exceptionally well.

Kenshin crested the hill and looked down on the village. It was laid out in a small semi-circle. The road continued down to the shoreline and turned right, heading off through a forested area. To the left, the town was flanked by high sandstone cliffs. Where the road came down to the shore, a pier was visible. It was obvious that thought the village was small, it did a healthy about of business in trade.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Kenshin reveled in the cool sea breeze that came off the water and ruffled his hair. Smiling at the sensation, Kenshin took another step forward and continued on toward the village. Fifteen minutes later, he entered the outskirts. He noted that people would stop what they were doing and watching him pass. For years, he'd been used to his different looks attracting attention, but something didn't feel right. In addition to the strange looks he was getting, Kenshin felt that something was wrong with the village. It felt as though it were poised on the brink of something. Kenshin continually felt tension in the ki of those he would pass.

Reaching the bend in the road by the pier, Kenshin noticed an inn to his right. Stepping up to the gate, he rang the bell. A moment later, an old man shuffled out. Unlatching the gate, he beckoned Kenshin inside. Removing his zori sandals at the doorway, Kenshin followed the innkeeper inside. The man sat behind a desk, waiting for Kenshin to speak.

"I'm looking for a friend," Kenshin began. He noticed the innkeeper's eyebrows furrow.

"Will you be wanting a room? Yes or no?" the innkeeper responded rudely.

Kenshin was taken aback. Before he could answer, he heard another man speak.

"Shuji, you fool, look at him! Of course he wants a room; the heat is stifling out there. Go prepare him a room," the newcomer said, smiling broadly.

The innkeeper looked Kenshin over and grumbled something under his breath. Leaving the room, he closed the door, leaving Kenshin with the man. Looking him over, Kenshin noted the sharpness of his eyes and the smoothness of the man's movements. Though he didn't wear a sword, Kenshin was certain this man was a swordsman.

Turning, the newcomer shook his head. He looked Kenshin over with a large smile on his face.

"You'll have to excuse Shuji; he's a naturally sour person. It's a wonder he stays in business at all," the man said, laughing.

Kenshin watched him closely. When the newcomer stopped laughing, Kenshin addressed him.

"Are you an owner of the inn?" he asked.

The man broke out in a large grin.

"Me? No, I'm merely a guest, one who has been here far longer than planned. My name is Takakiri, most folks just call me Taka," the man said, bowing.

Kenshin returned the bow.

"I am Himura Kenshin," he said. "I am searching for a friend."

Before Taka could respond, the innkeeper slid a door open.

"Your room is ready," he said gruffly.

Kenshin hesitated.

"Go on," Taka said. "We can talk over dinner."

With those words, Taka exited the room in the other direction. Kenshin turned and fell into step behind the innkeeper.

After a refreshing bath, Kenshin changed into a clean gi. Resting in his room for a bit, he rose when he heard the chime announcing dinner. Descending to the dinning room, he spotted Taka waving to him. Walking over, he sat next to the affable man.

The two men exchanged small talk until after the meal was over. Taka regarded Kenshin for a moment. Kenshin found him self uncomfortable at the man's scrutiny.

"Come Kenshin," Taka said. "Let's go out onto the back porch."

Kenshin followed the man as he led the way through the inn's kitchen. Kenshin's eyes narrowed as Taka swiped a jug of sake off the shelf. Before Kenshin could say anything he heard Taka call out to one of the serving girls, telling her to put it on his tab. The two men continued through the kitchen to the back door. Stepping out into the cool night air, Taka lowered himself to the porch and cracked open the jug. He took a large swallow. Kenshin looked around the yard for a moment before sitting next to him.

Taka offered Kenshin the jug and Kenshin shook his head no. Taka shrugged and continued to drink in silence. Kenshin found himself becoming irritated with him. Returning to his original reason for being here, Kenshin again asked about his friend.

"Really? You're looking for a friend," Taka said. "Many come through here with the trade and all. How long ago did he come here?"

"About six weeks ago," Kenshin replied.

Taka took another long draught of sake.

"Hmmm…I'm afraid I can't help you. I've only been here a month. You could ask around, but folks here aren't too friendly," Taka said, smiling again.

The feeling of wrongness that Kenshin had felt upon entering town returned. Watching Taka drink, Kenshin thought about what he'd seen so far. Deciding to make more small talk, Kenshin spoke again.

"How is it you came to be here for a month?" he asked.

Taka laughed bitterly.

"I'm a merchant. There was a storm and our ship became stranded on the rocks near the cliffs. I paid some of the fisherman to help me transport the goods here. I'm storing them in a nearby warehouse. My partner went on ahead to the next town. He was going to secure transport and security for the shipment. Everything here had already been taken. I'm waiting for his return," Taka said.

Kenshin was certain that Taka was lying. Something about his story seemed off, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He was pulled from his thoughts by Taka.

"I could help you ask around about your friend. What did he look like?" Taka offered.

Internally, Kenshin felt his suspicion grow.

"He has short black hair, blue eyes and is far taller than I am. He usually carries two kodachi with him," Kenshin said.

Kenshin felt a momentary spike in Taka's ki. This man knew Aoshi, Kenshin was sure of it!

"He sounds like a unique individual. I'll ask around tomorrow," Taka said, his hand covering his mouth as a yawn began. "If you'll excuse me, I think I should go to bed."

Kenshin nodded and watched Taka return to the inn through the kitchen. He was certain the mystery of what happened to Aoshi was somehow tied to this inn. Senses alert, Kenshin returned to his room. Leaning back against the wall, he propped his sword against his shoulder. He would sleep lightly tonight, his skills at the ready. There was no telling what Kenshin would find in this town.

As the sun crested the horizon, it cast sparkling rays across the water. Within the inn, Kenshin was dozing. Slowly coming awake, he rose and cleaned himself with water from the washbasin. Donning his familiar magenta gi, he stepped out of his room. Walking downstairs to the dining room, he ate his breakfast quickly. He noted there was no sign of Taka. Rising, he walked out to the inn's front room. Kenshin informed the innkeeper, Shuji that he would return later. The innkeeper merely grunted in reply.

Stepping out into the street, Kenshin looked around him. People were just beginning their day. Walking toward what appeared to be a market area, Kenshin prepared to begin asking about Aoshi. Each time he would try to approach someone, they would lower their eyes. Asking if they'd seen someone who fit Aoshi's description brought Kenshin silent stares or polite questions of whether he wanted to buy something. By late afternoon, Kenshin was disheartened and frustrated. Sitting on an empty barrel, he tried to puzzle it out. He was certain from Taka's reaction that Aoshi had been here. He even got the feeling a few times today that people recognized Aoshi's description. But despite his efforts, Kenshin couldn't get anyone to talk about it.

Sighing, Kenshin tried to calm himself. Letting his eyes wander over the crowd, Kenshin noticed something very odd. There were no children anywhere that appeared older than four. Thinking back on what he'd seen since arriving, Kenshin couldn't recall seeing a single child over four or any teenagers. Rising from his seat on the barrel, Kenshin began to roam the village, looking for some sign of children. Everywhere he went he couldn't find a single older child.

Returning to the inn, Kenshin tried to talk to Shuji. When he asked about the absence of children, Shuji told him a disease had killed them all. Kenshin sensed the man was lying. Returning to his room, Kenshin felt like his head was going to explode. Nothing made any sense. Instead of finding answers, all he was turning up were more questions.

When Kenshin came down for dinner, he noticed Taka wasn't alone. Spotting the redhead, Taka called him over. Sitting down beside the smiling man, Kenshin let his eyes wander over Taka's companion. The man had the most unusual eyes-they were green like emeralds. He also had a scar over his left eye. Kenshin felt the stranger give him a once over. Taka broke the silence.

"Kenshin, my friend, this is a wonderful day! Allow me to introduce my partner Hideo. I will finally be leaving this village," Taka said.

"That is good news," Kenshin replied, beginning to eat his meal.

"Yes, I am pleased. That reminds me, did you hear anything of your friend today?" Taka asked, taking a bite of rice.

"No," Kenshin replied. "It was as you said, people seemed unwilling to talk."

"Yes, this town's odd," Taka agreed. "Hideo, perhaps you've seen Kenshin's friend. He's tall, with short black hair and blue eyes. Now what was it…oh yes, he carries two kodachi. Have you seen anyone like that?"

Hideo appeared to think for a moment.

"Does your friend carry his two kodachi in one sheath?" he asked.

"Yes," Kenshin answered, feeling as though this were a trap.

"Hai, I have seen him. We passed each other on the road. I remember thinking the sword sheath on his back seemed odd. If it contained two kodachi, that would explain it," Hideo said.

"My, what a small world!" Taka said, laughing. "Kenshin, since we will be traveling in that direction, why don't you join us? I've heard there are bandits in the area and I've noticed you carry a sword. We can always use another sword!"

Kenshin felt his senses go on alert. Recognizing the trap, he allowed himself to smile.

"I would like that, that I would," he said.

"Wonderful!" Taka cried out. "Then it's settled. You'll depart with us in the morning."

Kenshin nodded his assent. Quickly finishing his meal, he bid his companions a good night. Entering his room, he let his senses spread out. Resuming his sleeping position of the previous night, he began to contemplate what he knew. Aoshi had been here. These two men Taka and Hideo were part of a trap. But what kind of trap? Was the absence of children in the village tied to it somehow. Glancing at the moon, he noted there were only a few hours till dawn. Letting go of his thoughts, Kenshin prepared to allow himself some rest.

'Tomorrow will hopefully bring answers,' he thought, before drifting into a light sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Originally the first chapter was another 8 pages long, however I'm going to cut it here. My arms are getting tired of typing. Please let me know your thoughts. Oh and if you have a suggestion for the title, please drop me an e-mail.

Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! Thank you for the reviews on this story! I'm sorry for the lack of updates; however, I've been having some problems with my right arm being sore. I'm hoping its not carpal tunnel, but I won't know till I see the doctor on the 1st. Till then, I've been resting my arm as much as possible. So that's meant little extra typing. The good news is that I've been steadily working on this story. I'll try to update as much as I can. Please bear with me.

'thoughts'

"diaologue"

I don't own, duh.

Better Off Dead

Chapter 2

Kenshin woke with the sun. Within a few moments he was packed and ready to go. Making his way downstairs to the dining room, he was surprised to see Hideo alone. Joining him, Kenshin accepted his breakfast.

"Where is Taka?" Kenshin asked, taking a bite of his rice.

"He is preparing the shipment," Hideo said. "He is anxious to be gone from this town. He's been here too long."

Kenshin nodded. The two men quietly finished their meal. Hideo rose from the table and Kenshin followed. As Kenshin followed Hideo, he watched the man's movements. He was certain that Hideo was a swordsman as well. The innkeeper, Shuji, nodded at the men as they entered the front room.

"I'm here to settle Taka's bill," Hideo said. "Please add Kenshin's room to the bill."

Shuji grumbled to himself and pulled out a ledger book.

Kenshin puzzled over Hideo's actions.

"That's very generous of you, but there's no need…," Kenshin began.

Hideo turned and held up his hand, stopping Kenshin from saying more.

"It's the least we can do," Hideo said. Nodding, he indicated Kenshin's sword. "We may have need of your skills on the road. It is only a small bill; please allow me to do this."

Kenshin bowed and stepped outside. He spotted the shipment. Four carts of boxes were lined up in front of the inn. Taka was shouting orders to men who were finishing securing the boxes. Kenshin watched the men work and was soon joined by Hideo. As soon as it appeared things were finished being secured, Hideo stepped off the porch and walked up to the lead cart. Kenshin followed. Hideo spoke with the driver and gave the sign for the small caravan to begin moving.

Kenshin waited and fell into step with the third cart. There was only enough room on the seat for the driver and Kenshin could see the horse straining under the weight. Walking alongside the cart, Kenshin kept his eyes on Taka and Hideo. The two men were constantly supervising the small caravan. If Hideo was at the lead cart, Taka would be at the rear cart. Each would stop and walk with Kenshin a bit, making small talk.

Late in the afternoon, the group approached a place where a hill had been cut through. Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he felt several ki. Alerting the driver that there could be trouble, he headed up next to Hideo. Telling the man what he sensed, he watched as Hideo called the group to a stop. Taka immediately joined them.

"What's the meaning of this?" Taka asked, coming up alongside them.

"Kenshin says he feels several presences up ahead. It could be an ambush," Hideo said.

"Are you certain?" Taka asked Kenshin.

"Hai," Kenshin said.

"Then we should arm ourselves," Taka said, reaching behind the seat on the lead cart.

Kenshin watched as he pulled out two swords. Holding onto one he gave the other to Hideo. Once both men were armed, they looked at Kenshin.

"Shall we investigate?" Taka asked.

Hideo nodded.

Kenshin felt his body tighten and his senses flare. This was the trap. Cautiously following Hideo, he walked up the side of the hill. Reaching the crest, he directed Hideo toward the presences. Tightening his grip on his sword, he waited. Slowly they crept toward a small hollow. Hideo slid his sword out of its sheath. Sliding up behind a tree, he slowly bent around the trunk. Suddenly he shook his head and steeped out from behind the tree.

"Kenshin, come see your bandits," he called out, chuckling.

Kenshin cautiously stepped up beside Hideo. Looking down he felt surprise at the sight below. Six men sat around a low-burning fire, pelts stacked beside them. They were hunters, not bandits! Kenshin had only a split second warning to react as his senses screamed danger. Throwing his weight back, he avoided Hideo's sword burying itself in his chest. Rolling up to his feet, he felt something slide down his chest-blood. Growling he unsheathed his sakabatou. Launching himself into the air, he called out Ryu Tsui Sen as his sword prepared to hit Hideo's shoulder. Hideo seemed to move in slow motion as he dodged the blow. Kenshin landed and blinked his eyes, trying to clear the darkness at the edges of his vision. Slamming his sword into the ground, Kenshin called out Do Ryu Sen and watched as dirt and debris flew at Hideo. Again Kenshin blinked, but this time the darkness would not clear. Suddenly, Kenshin felt his legs buckle. Dropping to his knees, he was vaguely conscious of Taka approaching before he completely collapsed.

"He put up a better fight than most," Taka said, smiling.

"I would expect as much from the Hitokiri Battousai," Hideo responded.

Taka whistled. "The Hitokiri Battousai? I had no idea. The boss will be pleased," he said.

"Hai," Hideo responded. "Come on, let's get him packed up and go. We're behind schedule."

"Alright. Hey, what should we do with his sword? It's useless with the blade on the wrong side," Taka inquired.

"Give it to one of the men. They did well today," Hideo said, walking away.

Taka bent down and retrieved Kenshin's sword and sheath. Resheathing the sword, he walked to the edge of the hollow.

"Good job," he yelled as he tossed the sword down. "Keep it up!"

Below him in the hollow, one of the men picked up the sword with shaking hands. Clutching it to his chest, he followed the others back toward the village.

&&&&&&&&&&

Kenshin slowly became aware of a throbbing in the back of his head. Opening his eyes, he immediately brought up his arm to block the bright light. Moving at a painstakingly slow pace, Kenshin sat up. His head felt like it was trying to rip itself apart. Gradually, Kenshin tested each of his muscles. Everything seemed to be in working order, albeit a bit stiff.

'How long have I been out for?' Kenshin wondered. Glancing around the room, he saw he was being held in a small room with an iron door and shadows on the window, indicating it was barred. He was laying on a lumpy futon that was fairly hard. His sword was gone too. Staggering to his feet, he carefully moved over to the window and slid it open. The sunlight blinded him and he blinked rapidly, trying to adjust. After a moment, he could see. At that moment, Kenshin's stomach filled with cold fear and painful memories washed over him.

Kenshin estimated he was on the third or fourth floor of a large building. His window overlooked a large fenced-in yard. High walls enclosed the grassy area and guards armed with bows and arrows patrolled the tops of the walls. Below, in the field, lines of children practiced with arms of all types. Kenshin felt himself start at the sight of a line of children firing rifles that were almost as long as the children were tall. Looking around the field, Kenshin saw men fitting the descriptions of those Aoshi had gone looking for. They were the ones training the children. The children looked as though they ranged in age from 18 or so, down to 4 year-olds who were being taught to throw knives. The manner of training brought Kenshin back to his time with the Keihitai and he wanted to cry at the sight of these children duplicating an army. Kenshin felt his stomach turn as he watched the children train.

Kenshin was pulled from his observations by sensing two ki coming closer. Turning away from the window, Kenshin cursed whatever drug it was they'd given him. His muscles still felt weak and he doubted he could overtake his captors in his present condition. Kenshin watched as the door swung open.

Standing in the doorway were two people. A man stood holding a rifle, which he immediately aimed at Kenshin. Kenshin stood still and watched as the second person, a woman, entered the room. She appeared young, perhaps Kaoru's age, with long black hair tied in a low ponytail. Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he made out the faint shadows of healing bruises on her face. She was dressed in a plain brown yukata and she carried a pitcher of water and a plate of dumplings and vegetables. Placing the items she carried next to the futon, the girl turned and left the room, her eyes never leaving the floor. The man holding the rifle waited for her to pass, before he lowered the gun. Sneering at Kenshin, he reached out and pulled the door closed.

As Kenshin heard the door lock, he slowly moved from where he'd stood. Making his way to the food and water, he sniffed for any smells out of the ordinary. Carefully he took a sip of water and pondered what he'd seen so far. 'Whoever is behind this is obviously using the village's children. They must be rich judging by the number of rifles I've seen. But why? What are they after? And why kidnap figures from the Revolution? None of their actions make sense. I must find Aoshi. Surely he is here and by now he must have obtained some answers.' Finished quenching his thirst, Kenshin laid down on the futon and closed his eyes. He would need to be at his full strength if he was going to find Aoshi and the answers he so desperately needed.

&&&&&&&&&

Okay folks, I'm sorry this is so short, but my arm is starting to get sore again. I'll try to update again soon.


End file.
